The Fairies matchmakers
by L.Christmas
Summary: When Levy realize Freed's feelings for Laxus, she talk of course to Lucy, and with Mirajane's help, they are going to follow the Raijinshuu in mission to discover if Laxus loves Freed, and to create the love if he doesn't.
1. Chapter 1 : Levy has an idea

Hey ! Here's my first fan fiction, about Laxus and Freed, with three little fairies who came to make a little bit of trouble ! Ratted T because of Laxus and his language.

Tell me what you've liked or not in a little review please ! Good reading !

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, and luckily, otherwise, there would be a lot more of canon couples !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Levy sighed and retired her glasses, she closed the book that she held, before she stood up and stretched. She lance a gaze at the surroundings, worried of not seeing Freed, but he appears from behind one of the voluminous shelves of the Fairy Tail's library.

'' A problem ? Asked the rune's mage when he sat next to Levy, filling the table with new books.

No, nothing, she answered smiling while coming back next to him.''

They let the time flow when a leaf growl came from the entrance of the room. They raised their heads to see the iron dragonslayer rub a corner of his head. He must have bump into a shelve, and considering his irritated air, he wasn't happy to go down there.

'' Hey, shrimp, started Gajeel.

Don't call me like that ! Answered the little blue before she asked him, What are you doing here ?

I call you exactly like I want, shrimp ! He says, pronouncing louder the last word. I just came to see if you've got something against the bugs.

The bugs ? Asked Freed. You are going on a mission ?

Huh ? Ha yeah, he replied taking care of the other mage's presence. So, shrimp, you've got something against the swamps bugs ?

You're going on a mission ? Repeat Levy, her eyes widen. In the swamps? You were going to ask me before taking me there, at least ?

What're you talking 'bout ? Why should I take you there ?

Huh, no, actually, it's that you probably gonna feel alone, so, you see, I've thought that I might go as well... Stammered the young mage, taking a redder tint seconds by seconds.

Nah, it's good, Lily's already coming, so I won't be alone. Hey, Talking 'bout that, I must go ! See you, shrimp ! Screamed Gajeel while going out of the library, letting his two friends voiceless. ''

Levy screamed internally. What a dummy ! Why can't he just simply ask her to come with him, that would have free her from worrying during days ! She was still angry when she whispered :

'' What dummies, those dragons ! Incapable to see any feelings at miles around !

I absolutely agree, sighed Freed behind his books, his face's sad.

Huh ? You were saying, Freed ? Asked the blue, because if one thing were rare in Fairy Tail ( Except a quiet day without fight between members or any massive destruction during a mission ) it was to hear Freed complain about Laxus.

Oh, it's nothing ! Answered quickly the green, turning violently to red, but seeing the affectionate smile of Levy, he finished by say : It's just that dragonslayers seems to don't know the difference between love and a bicycle. ''

Such a confession from Lucy wouldn't have shocked the little mage, but that Freed complain about Laxus, and that in the same day, he admits that it was because of the guy's love insensibility, there was a problem for Levy.

Because everyone in Fairy Tail knew that freed respected, honored, or even idolized Laxus, and everyone thought that there were some sort of brother love between them, but what if it was just love for Freed ? The idea ran into Levy's brain. She was going to ask him about his feelings for the thunder mage, when Freed rose up, and after apologizing for his impolite exit, he leaved the library.

Levy's eyes started to shine, and she ran up to the stairs and catch Lucy on the fly before she make her sit at the bar.

'' You're never gonna believe me ! He loves him !

What the... ? Asked the blond mage who was trying to understand what was just happened.

He loves him ! Repeat Levy, a big smile on her lips. And not like a big friendship, but truly love ! Well, I think, because there's still a chance that I've made a mistake, but still...

What are you talking about ? Cut Lucy, who decidedly needed that someone explain her the situation. Who loves who ?

Freed ! Freed loves Laxus ! That seems so obvious when you think about it...

Wait, Freed told you that he loves laxus ? Asked the blond confused.

Well, tell, not exactly, but he made those innuendo, and...

So he loves him... But that's awesome ! Screamed Lucy, captivating the guild's attention.

Wait, I've told you that it's not sure, so...

Ho, please Levy, did you see how he looks at him ? It has to be more than platonic for him ! Now we need to know if Laxus loves Freed... Wait, how are we going to do that ? The Raijinshuu are going on a mission tomorrow at the first hours ! We could follow them, but it's not the security that will save us, noted bitterly the young woman.

We just have to ask someone to come with us, then we follow the Raijinshuu and we search to know if Laxus loves Freed ! And if he doesn't, we could still give him a little help ! She says happily.

Wait Levy, Who in Fairy Tail is a seasoned mage who's not on a mission and who would agreed to take care of Laxus and Freed's heart stories ?

I think I got my idea, ended the blue, her eyes watching the smiling barmaid at the other end of the bar. ''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So here's the first chapter, but it's more like an introduction ! The same chapter is already out in French, if there's people interested, and I'm probably gonna update the second one soon, in French too, but translate it shouldn't be a problem.

xoxo,


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrival at Lemonia

Hey ! Here is the second chapter of my fic with a *little* of retard ! ( I'm seriously sorry, but never trust a word of what I say about dates of release. )

So, it's still a sort of introduction, because for the moment, nothing's fluffy at all. I promise you fluffy for the chapter 3 were I know aproximatly were I wanna go.

I'm still not Hiro Mashima, and thanks to Scritilia, animelover12 and H for the reviews !

Good reading !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'' Mira ! Mira ! Wait, said Lucy in a hoarse voice, trying for better or worse to follow the demon between the rock pathes.

~Hurry up we're gonna lose them ! Said merrily the white while she was smiling.

~Mirajane ! It's us that you're losing, shout loudly Levy, while the strengh in her legs were running away.

~Wait, I think they are stopping. Included the demon while she was stopping in a rock overlooking the valley in which the Raijinshuu came to shove.

~Why ? Wondered the constellationist, before she set to take a breath. The mission is in the next city, and the night hasn't fallen yet. ''

The tree young women sat at the edge of the valley, looking at their four friends. Mirajane had accepted immediately to take care of Freed and Laxus buisness, for the woe of the two men.

The fairies were still looking for the raison of the Raijinshuu sudden stop when a flash of lightning appeard in the sky to come hit Laxus at full force.

'' What the ? Murmured Levy without understanding what just happened.

~ Is he alright ? Asked Lucy, fixing Mirajane.

~He's eating, that's all, said the white the more naturally in the world, under the inunderstanding looked of the two other fairies. He does that since he's a Dragonslayer. We should hurry, who said lightning said thunder, and I don't really want to get under the rain.''

That said, they continued to follow their friends who started to walk again in direction of Lemonia, a city at the est of Magnolia, surrounded by rocks and mountains. They start to go faster once the rain start to fall, and the tree fairies end up by shelter away from the Raijinshuu's eyes, while they were entering a hotel.

The girls infiltrated it, and goes sat at a table, looking aroud to verify that none of their friends were still around. The barman gave them the drinks that they had ordered some minutes ago, and they could finally rest and try to dry down a little.

'' Aren't you tired Mira ? Asked Levy while herself had trouble to still stand up.

~ Absolutly not ! I'm to exited to take care of that.

~ You're really lucky, sighed Lucy while looking at the wweird orange liquid that the barman had bring to her. Anyway, Laxus eat thunder ? That's just weird !

~ Seen like that yes, but if fire or iron fell from the sky, we might be sure that Natsu and Gajeel will get out a lot more often ! Smiled Levy before she had to Mirajane : Are we gonna stay long in that hotel ?

~ I think, yes, replied the white. It's a lot more easy if we want to watch the comings and goings of the Raijnishuu.

~If we fall by mistake on Laxus, sighed Lucy, we can be sure to have a bad time. ''

On those sweet thougts, the girls ended their glasses ( Lucy swallowed difficultly with a disgusted face ) and took a room, after that Mirajane had nicelly asked the barman who had rush to find ne that will suit the ladies.

They found themselves on the second floor, discovering a prettylarge room who gave a nice view over the mountains of Lemonia.

'' It's huge ! Rhapsodized Lucy once that the girls had take a look around the room. How much cost such a room ?

~ Don't take care of the prize, the barman offered me a reduction ! Gloated Mira while sitting on one of the three big beds. And anyway, I'm the one paying.

~ Are you sure ? Asked Levy. We can pay our part. Isn't it Lucy ? ''

Lucy however had already enough trouble paying her rent, since half of the money won in mission served to pay the destruction due to Natsu nd Gray. Although she cursed the boys in her head, Lucy agreed with Levy, but Mirajane strongly opposed their proposition.

'' So where are installed the Raijinshuu, asked Levy once that the three of them were sat down. The hotel looked booked up, it'll be surprisingif they were all on the same floor.

~ Luckly for us, Laxus and Evergreen got two rooms on the third floor, Bicslow is on the second floor, and freed is two rooms next to ours ! Smiled the white.

~ You scared the barman, Mirajane, smiled Lucy, but it's true that it will be easier to talk to Freed than to Laxus. We should hurry by the way, they probably are gonna go do the mission tomorrow, and it will be surprizing that they stay more than three days.

~ Well Freed shouldn't be around, so maybe we could take a little look in his room, proposed Mira with stars in her eyes.

~ Three adult womens prowling in a corridor, it's a little too much, add Levy. You should get out seiing the city, I'm gonna check Freed's room ''

After some minutes of the debate '' Do we let Levy alone so that she can look around Freed's room ? '', the two other women approved and get out, the smell of the rain recently fall coming to their senses.

Levy didn't tke long before entering Freed's room, which surprised her as she though that he would have wrote runes to protect his stuff. She closed the door behind her and turn on the light, which gave a sweet ambience to the piece.

The young woman didn't exactly knex what to search for, a friendly picture of Freed and Laxus, or a letter overflowing with tearly love that would've wrote the dragonslayer ? She was highly dubtful of the second option, but continued to look around. She took atleast fifteen minutes to rummage between all the books that freed had bring along, because they could easely took three quarters of what he had bring.

Levy smiled staying with swinging arms. There was nothing that let imagined that Freed had any relashionship with Lxus, and, as best she could, the words mage put the room in place before going out on the corridor.

While she was getting ready to go back to her room, a familiar voice called her out :

'' Levy ? What are you doing here ? ''

The young woman turned slowly to face Freed who fixed her strangely, searching to know what was she doing frozed in front of his room.

'' Freed... stammered the blue while she was searching uselessly a story that would hold the road.

~ What are you doing in Lemonia ? Asked Freed, looking vaguely lost. And what are y ou doing in front of my room ?

~ Levy ? We're back ! '' Mirajane exclaimed herself before seeing Freed on the other side of the corridor. She stopped roughly, Lucy doing the same beside the white mage at the instant she saw Freed observing them, serching to know what were the three fairies doing in the same hotel than the Raijinshuu, and above all what was Levy doing in his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So Freed just ran into our little fairies !

Don't hesitate to review to tell me what's wrong or right !

The 3rd chapter is already written in french, so i'm going to try to translate it during the week, but nothing's never sure for me with the delays ! Kiss Kiss everyone !


	3. Chapter 3 : A question of bathroom

Here's chapter 3 ! Sorry 'bout the title X_X

So i'm in boarding school and I realllllly have a crappy schedule so i'm probably gonna write on mondays and tuesdays, but the updates will have to wait for the week end because I don't have wifi (And i'm dying of it )

It's a little fluffy ( I think ).

Sorry if Bixslow or Evergreen looks too much OOC, please tell me how to change it if that's the case !

I'm still not Hiro Mashima (what suspens ! )

thanks to all the guys that followed/favorited, if you do so please leave a review, just to let me know what you think (seriously 5 words and I'll love you)

Good reading !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sitting in the room that Freed had rent, the three little fairies looked evasively at the things hanging around them.

Lucy noticed that the book shells on which were posed little shiny things were leaning. Maybe she will take th etime to put them thraight, but she was not even sure the chamber itself was straight.

Mirajane pout. While looking at the room closely, she realized that the blue king of the incredible bathroom looked horible with the orange of the principal rooms. At least, the guild had some good taste when they paint their walls.

Levy slightly started to be scared when she asked herself if she had took ''_Lemonia, story of mages_'' a wonderful book that she would have loved to read all over again while walking down the city. Well, even if she did had forget the book, she could easely found it i, the city itself.

'' What are you doing in Lemonia and what was Levy doing into my bedroom ? '' asked one more time Freed whose patience was starting to run at an end.

Maybe it was just an illusion and that the room was totaly and perfectly straight. IN that case, the carpet on which was posed the sofa had a curious way of respecting gravity.

And you don't put violet and apple green together either ! She'll need to have a little conversation with the person responsable for that ugly painting, she will be able to teach him how to goodly married colors.

After all, Lemonia's library was pretty famous for it historical books. Maybe in looking well enough, she could found ''_Fiore, or the creation of one of the most thriving kingdoms of the millenary_''.

'' Mirajane ! Said Freed starting to get mad.

~you said ? Asked quietly the barmaid after more of half an hour when she totaly had ignored her friend.

~What are you doing in Lemonia ?

~Painting

~Decoration.

~Reading, answered the three fairies.

~Why do I got the feeling that you're lying ? Oh, yes, I forgot, because it's the case ! What are you doing in Lemonia ? Et for god's safe Lucy, stop fixing the carpet like that !

~I''m simply asking myself if it's straight, defended herself the young girl.

~Non, she is not, and what is the link with Lemonia ? Answered Freed, looking like he wanted to burn the so called carpet.

~Noting specialy, smiled the mage.

~Levy, does the fact that the three of you are here has anything to do with what we talked about yesterday in Magnolia ? He asked while questioning himself : will burn the carpet make the three women talk faster ?

~Absolutly not, choked the blue as she answered surprized to the question.

~You do not know how to lie, said Freed while malaxing his head. You want to make me believe that the presence of the three more talkative members of fairy tail, at two rooms from mine, are here to visit the montains ?

~Firstly, we are not talkative. Mirajane said, before starting again with a voice full of confessions : And with those two, you better forget the idea of doing hiking. The white though some seconds, before she added a huge smile covering her face : We'll tell you why were here if you answer honestly to one question.

~Not in hell nor heaven, he answered point blank.

~Why ? Sighed Levy.

~Because it's Mirajane and that I will absolutly promess nothing whithout knowing the price to pay, had the green while remembering very painful memories, from the time when Mira looked more like a demon than a fairy. ''

The three girls pouted and decided apparently not to say anything more, which result in another long silent for Freed ?

After that ten minutes or ore had past, freed had had the time to do the inventory of all the runes that he knew could make talk faster his friends, and while sighing, et hadded, tired of the circconstances :

''Fine, but I want to know absolutly all of the things that you will do here.

~And you answer sincerely at the question ? Verified Levy. Freed nodded, and Mirajane smiled even more before she asks :

~Do you love Freed ?''

Lucy would never have thought that Freed could one day take the same color than his coat. The green almost fell of his chair and stammered some words, becoming even redded.

''So Freed ? Asked again Mira who was barrely jumping on the man to get his answer.

~I... Well you... But, I...

~Freed ? Made a woman voice behind the closed door.''

If anybody entered the room, he would find a Freed slowly growing to pepper trying to run away from a Mirajane whose smile was showing all of her teeth, while Lucy and Levy hugged thighly each other, but still trying to catch Freed, who decidly almost fell every second.

''Freed ? What're you doing ?

~Ever ? Answered the man outraged when all of them froze immediatly.

~Yeah. What're you doing, open the door ! Said Evergreen while she was waiting on the other side of the door.''

In a flutter, Levy, Lucy and Mirajane found themselves locked in Freed's bathroom while he was opening to Evergreen.

'' You're fine ? She asked, entering the room.

~Yes, why, asked Freed while et was posing up again all of the things that the three hysterical girls had throw at the floor.

~Because red doesn't really suit your face ? She throw, moving to the bathroom.

~My face is perfectly fine, thank you. Where are you going ? Interrogated Freed while posting himself between the door and his friend.

~To the bathroom ? She answered, still moving forward.

~Why not go in your own room ? Continuated Freed while imagining Ever's face if she discovered three women in his bathroom.

~Because your room is closer than mine ? Whispered the woman while sitting in one of the couch that were disposed arround the restroom.

~What are you doing ? Interrogated the green after he sat in front of Evergreen.

~'M waiting Bixslow, she said has if it was totaly normal.

~In my room ? Sorry for interompting, but Bixslow's room is on the second floor, and according to the last news, he is not in my bathroom.

~What the hells do you got with your bathroom ? You put a corpse insinde or what ?

Not a corpse, three fairies, thought Freed before that bixsolw entered the room.

~What ? You too you want to use my bathroom ? Freed said offended and trying to calm down.

~The heck would I do in your bathroom ? Ask the man before sitting next to Evergreen and to had : you're fine ? You're friggin' red.

~First of all, my room is not in free service, so you would take me the pleasure to warn me before comming inside, started the green before been cut by Evergreen :

~Hey ! I knock and waited that you oppened before commin' in.

~Secondly, I am not red.

Under the suspicious looks of his friends who where still searching to know if a color existed between cardinal red, blood red and bright red to describe the face of their friend, Freed asked :

~Anyway, what are you doing in my room ?

~Nothing we just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're leaving at down, that way we'll be back after tomorrow in Magnolia, answered Evergreen.

~And you needed to be two on my couchs to tell it to me ?

~Nope, why ? Asked Bixslow.

~Then what are you still doing here ? Sayed Freed starting to get pissed, while he pushed his friends back in the corridor.

~Isn't it a little rude to take them out like that ? Asked Levy as she oppened the door to retourn to the principal room.

~Say the woman getting out of my bathroom, fulminated Freed.

~Anyway, you still haven't answered my question, had Mirajane as she sat too on the couchs, quickly rejoined by Lucy and Levy.

~So Freed Justine, do you love Laxus Dreyar ? Asked Lucy, before asking herself if Freed ever had empaled anybody on his sword.

~I don't... stammered again the green, throwing a dark glance in direction of the three fairies. Maybe.

~Well you see ! It's not that difficult to say ! Smiled Mira before standing up an dmoving to the door.

~You are finally leaving ? Asked Freed, a relief in his voice.

~Well yes, after all we're going en a mission tomorrow at dawn, answered Lucy.

~What ? What are you talking about, said the green as he almost smother.

~Well tomorrow we are going to follow you on your mission ! Isn't it wonderful to whatch love in action ? Ended Mirajane walking out of the room.

~See you tomorrow ! '' Exclamed Levi while closing the door on a Freed who sincerely needed to understand what was going on on those three crazy heads.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I just re read and seriously poor Freed, it's too much sensation in one go !

So the next chapter is about the Raijinshuu's mission. And it shoulb be available in three weeks (don't believe a word of what I'm saying).

ReadxReview plz !

kiss kiss everyone !


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission and explosions

The chapter 4 ! *insert trumpet sounds in the background* So, I'm kinda late, but for my defense, school restarted, I have a tyranic French teacher, not a lot of time so... sorry ? (/^.^)/

This chapter is about the Raijinshuu's mission, no fluffy and to my own surprise not a lot of dialogues.

Thanks to Aries whiterman and all of you guys that favorited or followed !

I'm still not as talented as Hiro Mashima *insert crying sounds*

Good reading !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Raijinshuu's mission was simple : destroy a dark Guild who was hidden somewhere in the mountains arround Lemonia.

Simple indeed. But it's of Fairy Tail we're talking, and even if the Raijishuu were not the most destructive team during missions, we could still ask ourselves what happend in those mountains.

Indeed, more than a third of them had been vaporised, and with them a few houses from the town, but in comparison, they were just superficial dammages.

Luckly, the hotel in wich stayed the mages hadn't been touched, he was in the same state the morning.

That morning had not been really tiresome for the girls, if we exept the fact that they had to wake up with the sun to follow their friends. Levy and Lucy had learned their lesson, and they had changed their dresses for more ample trousers and good shoes, they had enough feet ache when they came to Lemonia. Mirajane had keep the short and the boots that she wore most of the time since their arrival, not caring about the long walks they had to do.

Even if they woke up early, they realised that the Raijinshuu were already gone doing the mission, so they had to move faster to catch them on the road.

Their friends were a little further on the road, but the grils catched them up half way, by taking another road who overhanged the one the mages had took. They all moved to the same pace, the Raijinshuu stopping sometimes to check if they were still going in direction of the dark guild.

When they finally saw the guild, the Raijinshuu entered the action : Freed took his sword and start writting runes who will stop all of the mages trying to run away, while Bixslow and Evergreen moved each to different sides of the guild. Laxus him, was preparing himself to enter by the front door and knock out everything that will come in his way.

The three little fairies watched the scene from the rock above which they had stopped. The mission in itself shouldn't take long and should not cause any problem, but Mira wanted to be sure not to miss any emotional moment with pinky daisy between Freed and Laxus.

Unfortunaltly for her, the two men didn't seemed to be closer than a cactus and some caramel. She sighed et moved to talk to her friends when an explosion sounded.

Soon after that the smoke provoqued by the entrances destructions dismised, the fairies could see Evergreen smiling while she entered the guild, punching anyone with any spell that cross her mind. A member of the guild ended up in lasagna after daring to critisied the age of the young and splendid Ever.

Bixslow, him, was having fun while shooting with his babies. He had almost finished cleaning the first floor when one of the mages destroyed two of his babies. He burst out in laugh after taking possession of two gigantic armors who stepped on the poor mage.

The runes that Freed had placed did not just contain the mages in the defined zone, mais to contain their attacks too. That way, they didn't had to create huge damages by following the mages in town. Freed to care of the mages that had escaped his ttwo friends, and he didn't wait long before using dark Écriture to bend the bodys of uncunscious mages on the floor

Laxus may have entered by the front door, but he didn't had found any proper opponent. The self claimed master was maybe a little snack, but a shitty snack who managed to burn the entire guild.

While Laxus got himself out of here and that the fire spred faster, the fairies watching the scene asked themselves :

'' Mira, you're sure we shouldn't go down and help them ?

~I think they're doing pretty well for now, ironised the white.

~What Levy wants to say, argue the blond, it's that they may be very powerful, but none of them can produce water and with that fire growing by minutes, it'll be simple if we got down and helped them.

~You are sure ?

~Why not ? Asked the blue, I mean we already are here and we don't really are useful.

~Oh ! And the part if Laxus found out that we followed him in a mission to take care of his little buisness, we can go burried ourself in graves, where went that part ?

~Mira, sighed Lucy, it can not be that bad, I mean...

~Levy, Lucy, growled Laxus from the guild, get your asses down here and put that fire down !

~L-Laxus ? Screamed the two fairies before turning to the dragonslayer who fixed them with his grey eyes. You knew we were...

~Yes, now get your asses down before that the fire burn the entire mountain. ''

The three fairies didn't wait, the may had been surprised, they were not going to disobey while they already were in a dangerous and complicated situation.

They got down and the Fairy Tail mages gathered around Levy who was starting to stop the fire with her magic, while Lucy oppened Aquarius's door. The woman appeared, apparently angrier than always.

After complications for Lucy to managed to get Aquarius to work, the fire was finally stopped. Exept for the guild in ruins and the burned floor, the damaged were not huge, thanks to the two fairies.

While everyone was getting ahead of there emotions, a luminous flash blind them a few seconds. Once that the light disappeared, they saw a grey ball hover in the middle of theashes.

Everyone asked themselves what was that thing, but Freed put away his sword and fastly came closer to the ball. Laxus choked some times before finally getting his normal eyesight back, and the moment he saw Freed ready to touch the grey ball, he screamed while running toward his partner :

'' Freed ! Get the hell outta here ! ''

The green did not seem to hear him, and took the ball in his hands. It started to glow and shine brigher.

'' Freed ! Drop that thing and get outta here ! '' Screamed again Laxus at the moment he grab the other mage.

Then nothing. White. Soundless. When the five mages stood up again, a gigantic part of the mountains had been vaporized. In choc, they could still realize one thing : They were no sign of Freed nor Laxus between the rocks were were standing the two mans a few seconds earlier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So... Take away the guns, I swear I ain't doing a Death fic !

The end of that chapter is kind of an introduction to the next chapter who poped up in the fic when I realised that my Laxus had just as much feelings as a leek.

The same as usual, pleaaaase rewiew and bla and bla, just please tell me if you think the caracters are ooc or weird.

Maybe I'll have the courage to write the next chapter during next week, if not the chapter 5 should be able in 2 or 3 weeks.

And just so you know, Laxus is probably my favorite FT character, so I kinda see him as a huge teddy bear really REALLY unexpressive.

Tell me if I made mistakes, about grammar or anything.

Still loving you ! kiss kiss everyone !


End file.
